


What Obssession?

by ChumChumPotato



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jeongin Is Still An Idol, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Other, Stalking, Yandere Yang Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Jeongin has a secret. Every night, while everyone else is asleep, he sneaks out to indulge in his favorite activity; watching you.
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	What Obssession?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Jeongin has a secret. Every night, while everyone else is asleep, he sneaks out to indulge in his favorite activity; watching you. 

He has come to know everything about you. 

Tonight he makes his way over to his little spot near your home and watches you walk home with all of your friends. You had a night out with them to celebrate passing all of your midterms this year. You go to a prestigious university and testing there is stressful, but satisfying once you’ve passed. Jeongin smiles as he sees you happily indulging in your friend's company, smiling and laughing about something someone had said, but his smile fades when he sees the newcomer in your group. He is a handsome man, and tall too. Taller than Jeongin, but Jeongin isn’t deterred; he'd take guys ten times his size if it meant keeping you all to himself. Feeling the rage boil beneath his skin; he has to remind himself that he will always be able to get the guy later, but right now all of his attention needs to be focused on you. He can’t let this guy do anything stupid; he doesn’t want to end the guy's life right now. You all enter your house laughing joyfully, and Jeongin relaxes in the sound before moving forward to get a better view of your house. Hours pass and everyone, but the mysterious new guy has left. Jeongin finds it strange because while watching and listening in, he’s come to learn that the guy is actually dating one of your friends, so why is he still here alone with you? He gets his answer moments later when the guy smiles slimily and pins you down onto the couch. His bigger size coupled with the drinks you had tonight work against you as you try to struggle out of his grasp. He whispers something into your ear that Jeongin can’t hear and watches with horror as you slump into the couch and start to cry. He sees red before he grabs the nearest rock and hurls it at the window before running to the end of the street. It took all of his willpower not to run back and kill the guy, but he has to remind himself once again that you are all that matters and it would not look good on his part if he were to kill someone in front of you. 

Even if that someone is a guy who deserves it.

Just as he suspected the guy ran away in fear. Jeongin followed him until they made it to his home, but didn’t do anything more. He could’ve easily waited for the guy to fall asleep to kill him, but he decided against it. He wanted to learn more about what makes his prey tick before ending its life. 

The next night he snuck out and placed your favorite flower on your doorstep along with a note. He couldn’t stay long because he had to stalk that guy. He needed to know a few things about him before he decided to end his life, so he went back to the guy's home and watched him disinterestedly before going back home.

The next morning, you’re leaving your home to go to school when you notice the flower and note. Picking it up you read the note, it says:

“You are my happy place.”

You’re a little creeped out, but you push it aside before focusing on the task of going to school. For now, the flower and note are only fleeting thoughts. Months go by and you receive a flower and note every day. Each note only has one sentence, but if you were to put them together you’d get a beautifully written paragraph of someone professing their undying love. You've thought about telling someone, like the authorities, but you don't. You love the feeling of having someone's undivided attention, and even as unorthodox as this courting method is, there is a certain sweetness to it. Catching yourself with these thoughts, you mentally scold your conscience. With this newfound knowledge on your feelings, you feel a little uneasy, but above all, you feel a strange sense of satisfaction.

Finally, the time has come to wipe the scum off of the earth; at least, in Jeongin’s opinion. After mulling over how he wanted to go about the deed, Jeongin decides on something quick and painless and silently slips into the house only to come back out moments later with a smirk. He goes home feeling satisfied that he had done the right thing.

Days later, you find yourself at a fan sign event for the Stray Kidz band. You aren’t really into them, but your friend has been wanting something signed by them for ages, so you volunteered to go when she got too sick to go on her own. Jeongin immediately spots you, and his heart soars. It’s hard to perform fanservice happily for everyone else when all he sees and wants is you. Finally, you make your way over to his spot and smile while handing him a notebook. His heart is practically thumping out of his chest; you’re so close to him.

Close enough to touch, kiss, ravish.

He writes down his note and smiles at you as you walk away. Reading what he wrote, you feel your heart stop.

“You are my happy place.”

That night he comes to your door and finally gathers the courage to knock. Plastering on a smile he stands there hearing a soft scuffling noise beyond the door before the lock clicks and you appear in front of him clad in your pajamas. You look up at him surprised before blushing; you don’t know what to do in this situation. Jeongin smiles before handing you his last note, looking at it you see a ten-digit number. Surprised that he gave you his number you glance up at him, but he’s not there; you’re alone. You don’t know how to explain the sadness you feel, so you just push it aside. This is more than enough information to turn Jeongin into the police for stalking you, but as the days pass you realize that you can’t bring yourself to do that. With your mind filled to the brim with unanswered questions, you decide to contact Jeongin. If anything gets out of hand those texts should be even more concrete evidence that Jeongin had stalked you and you could just turn him in to the police.

You: Why were you stalking me?

Jeongin: Because I love you

At that, you feel an inexplicable warmth fill your entire being. You have to admit that being the object of someone’s affections is exhilarating, even if that person is a stalker. Deciding that Jeongin is harmless you indulge in his fantasy. Weeks go by of him courting you, and surprisingly he doesn’t do anything that you don’t agree with. If you were to choose to have a stalker he is probably the best choice. You find yourself falling in love with him until finally, you make up your mind.

You: I love you, too.

Those words register in Jeongin’s mind and he smiles happily. Finally! After dreaming every night since he’d met what it would be like to love and have his love returned he finally gets his wish granted. That night he knocks on your door, and, as soon as he’s able, he kisses you long and deep trying to convey all of the feelings he has for you in that one action. Pulling away, you both smile before you lead him upstairs to your room where you both indulge in more than just each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? This is my first Yandere fanfiction so any feedback is greatly appreciated!^^


End file.
